


"ETERNAMENTE..... MÍO" [Tom Riddle/Harry Potter]

by Ramc95



Series: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Omega Harry Potter, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Relationships: tom riddle / harry potter
Series: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862473
Kudos: 25





	"ETERNAMENTE..... MÍO" [Tom Riddle/Harry Potter]

Este capítulo es dedicado a **DiosaAries** y **Sakurai-Akira** en Wattpad

Gracias por pedir a su pareja favorita

————————————————————————————————

**Título** : A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO 

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

**User** : @Ramc95

**Pareja** : Tom Riddle/Harry Potter 

**Anime/Saga/Book:** Harry Potter 

**Generos** : Drama, Misterio, AU

**Advertencias** : Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Lemon

**Clasificación** : Fiction Rated MA (18+) 

**Resúmen** : Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas 

Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no 

Este fic tiene alto contenido homosexual 

Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas 

Bueno espero que sean de su agrado estos distintos cortos

Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse

————————————————————————————————

**"ETERNAMENTE..... MÍO"**

Estaba ahí esperando, no podía creer lo que iba a suceder, el Ministerio de magia porque le dio la gana o así lo piensa él decidió enlazarlo con el mago más poderoso y tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

Lo iban a entregar como simple mercancía

Suspiro y lloró como nunca al enterarse del tratado que hicieron, entregarían a Harry Potter a lord voldemort cuyo nombre real es Tom riddle, entró a aquella habitación con los nervios en todo su cuerpo, había llorado y gritado a más no poder pero ya había llegado a la hora, la hora de intimar con el que sería su Alfa. 

Todos estaban afuera asegurándose de que todo se consumara, como si él fuera simple mercancía que no vale nada, pero la pagarán el, se asegurará de ganarse al Alfa y hacerles de su vida un infierno. 

Se deshizo de los ropajes sólo quedándose con una fina bata blanca, se acostó en la cama esperándolo. El Mago llegó elegantemente, se imaginaba un monstruo cómo le habían dicho que era pero al acercarse el mayor a la luz, se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que era y algo en el se removió mordiéndose los labios.

Ni en sus sueños más remotos, en sus sueños más profundos, ni en su vida se hubiera imaginado lo atractivo que sería conocer a Lord Voldemort en persona, si tenía un aura tenebrosa pero elegante que cualquier Omega quisiera de su Alfa

El Alfa se sentó en el filo de la cama, pasó su mano en la cabeza del menor sobandola despacio, con calma.

— Sabes porque estás aquí— le dijo el mayor

— sí — respondió Harry, con un temblor en su voz.

—Yo necesito un complemento, alguien poderoso y hermoso, alguien con quien pueda complementarme, alguien que revolucionará todo y ese alguien eres tú Harry, sé que me tienes miedo, por la historia que te contaron–

–Pero todo no es como te lo han dicho, yo no asesine a tus padres yo fui esa noche porque sabía que tú estabas ahí, porque quería pedir tu mano para cuando seas grande enlasarnos y poder formar una familia contigo, pero todo no salió como lo pensaba–

— Bellatrix, ella había llegado antes y como no quise casarme con ella, asesinó a tus padres y me inculpó, todos estos años tuve que huir porque no me dieron la oportunidad de explicar lo que pasó esa noche—

—Tal vez no me creas pero es la verdad yo no te tomaré por la fuerza, tú vendrás a mí por tu propia voluntad y ese día espero que me ames. Regresarás a Howarts, estudiarás y te graduadas pero cuando hayas terminado de estudiar, tal vez me ames para ese entonces—

Harry estaba atónito su corazón le decía que creyera esas palabras los ojos aguamarina del mayor reflejaban sinceridad, este Alfa le iba a permitir estudiar y completar sus sueños a cambio cuando haya terminado, casarse, enlazarse con él, qué más podría desear de un Alfa como él, sólo esperaba que con los años pudiera enamorarse y tener hijos con este hombre que a simple vista se veía que lo amaba.

Seatrevió a mirarlo a los ojos ya que todo el tiempo que el mayor estuvo hablando con él, él tenía la vista hacia un lado, sonrío o más bien le regaló una sonrisa al mayor.

—Esta bien eres un hombre, un mago noble. Muchas gracias por permitirme estudiar—

— Yo no seré un obstáculo para ti— dijo el mayor. 

—Tu cumpliras tus sueños porque un Omega no debe dejar su sueños a un lado porque un Alfa lo quiera, cumpliras tus sueños y serás el mago más grande de todos a mi lado. —

—Yo esperaré pacientemente que tú vengas a mí y ese día los dos lo disfrutaremos— se retiró de la habitación dejando a Harry con un corazón latiente que palpitaba a toda prisa y con una sonrisa y un agradecimiento en el corazón hacia todos los que lo llevaron a los brazos de Alfa

**Cuatro Años Después**

Sus padrinos Sirius y Severus se encontraban en la graduacion, el Moreno llorando porque Harry se había graduado, más bien el embarazo lo tenía sensible y Sirius lo abrazaba fuertemente deseándole lo mejor. 

Unos brazos lo rodearon y sonrío reconociendo el exquisito aroma de su Alfa, un hombre y un mago excepcional y estaba enamoradisimo de él, no podía contener lo feliz que estaba de que estuviera en ese día en especial, le dio un ramo de flores y un beso profundo.

Estaba nervioso pero feliz había cumplido su sueño de graduarse y quería ser Auror, sabía que su Alfa se lo permitiría porque era un hombre de honor. Un hombre bueno, un mago excepcional a pesar de todo lo malo que pasó en el momento que estudió, lo malo que pasó no fue su culpa, años y años vivió odiando y temiendo al hombre que ahorita amaba.

No podía ser más feliz, llegó la noche y se dejó besar y abrazar por su Alfa, estaba Feliz.

Llegron a la cama y lo depositó gentilmente en ella. — Nuestra Unión es Eterna — 

—Sí lo sé— respondió Harry. —Y no puedo estar más que feliz, es el día más más más más más más feliz de mi vida— sonrío y el alfa le devolvió la sonrisa, minutos después sólo gemidos se escuchaban y rebotaban en las paredes, mientras Harry Potter era tomado como sólo algunos afortunados Omegas lo habían sido "Gentilmente" 

El Vaivén fue primero lento, luego empezó a aumentar el ritmo a medida que entraron en calor. Harry se deshacía en gemidos y pedía y gritaba por más.

El Alfa orgullos compacia al Omega, haciéndole no sólo el amor si no más que eso, una union perfecta, llena de sentimientos.

Amor puro era el significado de ello, el Omega lo trajo con sus pies apretándolo y con sus uñas clavadas en su espalda arañandolo. Tom beso su cuello y masajeo sus pezones.

Harry llegó al orgasmo con un grito de extasiado apretando internamente a Tom, luego de algunos vaivén el Alfa empezó a alentar lo enviastes y mordió en la base del cuello al momento de quedarse trabado con su nudo dentro del Omega.

Harry gemía de placer, luego se besaron con calma y se sonrieron. Fue una noche llena de mimos y mucho amor.

Lo Nuestro es eterno, verdad amor mío, porque tú eres mío

**Eternamente..... Mío**

**"EL AMOR ES ALGO PROFUNDO, ALGO HERMOSO COMO ATERRADOR. HARRY TUBO SUERTE, SUERTE DE QUE LO AMEN Y QUE DEN LA VIDA POR EL"**

**( la verdad no quise ver sufrir a Harry por lo que pensé que un buen Tom sería genial. Así que los que querían un Tom malo o Lord Voldemort se fregaron yo quería algo distinto. Claro que todo tiene segunda parte en mi otra historia, bien saben eso y Esto va Dedicado para dos personitas que querían a la misma pareja Sólo espero no haberlas decepcionado, las quiere mucho y se despide esperando que le guste. Alexandra)**


End file.
